Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Kraina Lodu - II Rozdziałek
Na początek chciałbym podziękować wszystkim za te wspaniałe komentarze, bardzo mnie zmotywowały aby kontynuować ten fanfic...dziękuje ale już dość gadania, czas coś napisać :D Wszystko było już prawie gotowe do wypłynięcia. Na czas nieobecności rodziny królewskiej został wybrany urzędnik, miał on sprawować piecze nad sprawami Arendellle. Elsa stała w porcie czekając na swoją młodszą siostrę, która poszła pożegnać się z Kristoffem. Spodziewała się, że rozstanie z nim będzie trudne dla Anny dlatego dała jej tyle czasu ile tamta potrzebuje. '- Królowo, musimy niedługo wypływać - oznajmił kapitan statku, podchodząc do niej' '- Musimy poczekać na...o już idzie - Elsa zobaczyła idąca w jej kierunku Anne, całą we łzach i kopiącą kamyk przed sobą. Elsa widząc to podbiegła do niej' '- Anno?..wszystko w porządku? - zapytała łapiąc ją za ręce' '- Tak...tylko będę tęsknić za Kristoffem - opuściła głowę, a z jej oczu pociekły kolejne łzy' '- Wiesz, nie wiedziałam, że aż tak jesteście do siebie przywiązani?' '- płyńmy już - Anna nawet nie zaszczyciła swoją starszą siostrę spojrzeniem' '- Ja tak, ty nie - odpowiedziała jej Elsa, powodując niezrozumienie na twarzy księżniczki' '- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała nie zrozumiawszy o co jej chodzi' '- Wiem jak go kochasz i właśnie dlatego zostaniesz tutaj - Elsa uśmiechnęła się, a Anna rzuciła się na jej szyje przytulając ją' '- Dziękuje - wyszeptała jej do ucha - ale... - Anna puściła Else' '- Co z tobą? ' '- Dam sobie radę, dla mnie liczy się tylko twoje szczęście, a jeżeli jesteś szczęśliwa z Kristoffem to ja także jestem szczęśliwa - Uśmiechnęła się ponownie i jeszcze raz się objęły w uścisku' '- Uważaj na siebie - wyszeptała jej Anna puszczając ją' '- Będę - Elsa ruszyła na statek, a Anna stała na brzegu, machając jej na pożegnanie' '- O...muszę iść do Kristoffa i powiedzieć mu, że jednak nie wyjechałam - pomyślała, kiedy statek oddalił się już na pewną odległość od portu i pobiegła do Kristoffa, podśpiewując sobie pod nosem' Siedział na ławce w centrum miasta, patrząc się na przechodniów i rozmyślając o Annie. Nie chciał aby wyjeżdżała ale nie mógł też nic z tym zrobić. W oddali zdawało mu się, że zobaczył Anne idącą w jego stronę - Świetnie, teraz na dodatek mam przewidzenia - Kristoff, walnął sobie dłonią w policzek - Daj spokój, musisz przestać na razie o niej myśleć - mówił do siebie. ' '''Coś go zdziwiło - Ta mara jest bardzo realistyczna - pomyślał. A po chwili usłyszał wołanie od biegnącej dziewczyny ' '- Kristoff! - krzyknęła ' '''- Anna?...Anna! - wstał i pobiegł w jej kierunku, łapiąc ją w pasie i podnosząc do góry - nie miałaś przecież już wypłynąć? - zapytał, stawiając ją z powrotem na ziemi '- Elsa, pozwoliła mi zostać - Powiedziała uradowana i pocałowała Kristoffa, który odwzajemnił pocałunek' '- To wspaniale - Uśmiechnął się' '- Co nie...Elsa jest kochana ' '- Tak, to wyjątkowa osoba ' '- Tak jest wyjątkowa, ale...- Anna zaczęła się rozglądać wokół - gdzie jest Sven i Olaf?' '- Olaf gdzieś go zabrał, bardzo sie polubili i praktycznie się teraz nie rozłączają ' '- Może ich poszukamy? - Spojrzała pytająco na Kristoffa' '- Czemu nie - Uśmiechnął się i razem poszli szukać Olafa i Svena' Bym był bardzo wdzięczny za komentarze od was i jeszcze raz dzieki, za to, że chce wam się czytać te wypociny :) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach